1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lubricating device for an engine in which a generator is housed in a generator chamber formed between a crankcase of the engine and a generator cover connected to the crankcase. The generator includes a rotor fixed to an end portion of a crankshaft rotatably supported by the crankcase and a stator fixed to the crankcase. A block side return oil passage is in communication with a head side return oil passage provided in a cylinder head of the engine. The block side return oil passage is provided in a cylinder block of the engine in such a manner as to be in communication with the generator chamber in order to return oil from the cylinder head to an oil pan of the engine through the generator chamber.
2. Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-193723 discloses a lubricating device for an engine, wherein one block side return oil passage, which is provided in a cylinder block of the engine, is in communication with the inside of a generator chamber. All of the oil flowing in the block side return oil passage flows into the generator chamber, to be used for cooling the stator.
In the above-described prior art lubricating device; however, a relatively large amount of oil flows into the generator chamber. Accordingly, the agitating resistance of the oil due to rotation of a rotor of a generator increases. This causes a problem associated with a raise in oil temperature and an increase in friction loss.